


Eli's secret

by bunchie4



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futa, G!P, Grinding, Lemon, One Shot, Other, Shameless Smut, eli is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchie4/pseuds/bunchie4
Summary: Eli decided it's time to tell Nozomi about her secret.





	

It was the last period of the day and Eli was fidgeting madly at her desk. The two had been dating for 7 months and friends for over two and a half years but Eli still had a secret that she kept hidden well, only her parents and a select few knew about it, not even her darling sister knew about it. She hated herself for having it her whole life, and if her prediction was correct, Nozomi would probably leave her and never talk to her again. She sighed as the bell chimed through the high school.   
"Elichi" Nozomi poked her face "wha- oh h-hey Nozomi" Eli nervously looked around. Nozomi couldn't figure out why Eli was acting so strange lately, maybe it could be 'that' she chuckled to herself. The two packed up and made it to Nozomi's apartment.

"I feel so calm here" Eli flopped on the couch and Nozomi smiled  
"I'll get us some tea." Nozomi started preparing the tea and Eli felt the anxiety of telling her lover and best friend begin to sink in. She wouldn't know what to do without Nozomi, she was her shining star, and smile. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away.   
"Tea is done" Nozomi brought the two tea cups and put them down on the coffee table and snuggled next to Eli. This was going to be hard, but Eli had already put it off for so long she decided today was the day.  
"Nozomi" Eli faced her lover with a seriousness in her tone. "Yeah what is it Elichi" Nozomi was taken aback by the serious tone she used. "I need to tell you something" silence consumed the room as a clocks ticks could be heard. "I have a problem and if we end up apart, I don't want this to affect muse. I have a genetic disorder that affects me....In different ways." Nozomi stared at Eli speechlessly trying to interpret the massive bomb that Eli had just dropped on her.  
"What what's the disorder, are you going to die are you in pain" Nozomi was consumed in worry. "No nothing like that but.."   
"And why would we break up over something like this" Nozomi was on the verge of tears   
"do you have that little faith in me" Eli held Nozomi's hand. "No I do have faith in you, but the last time I told someone they told me it was disgusting and they left me" The blondes heart ached she wanted it to be over. Nozomi was silent  
"I have something that I shouldn't have" Eli started tearing up. 

"I have... A penis"

Eli waited to hear a gasp or at least something, the silence was killing her. She opened her eyes to see the shock on Nozomi's face as she closed her eyes again shrinking.   
"Stupid Elichika" Nozomi Elichika chopped her lovers head. "Why would I leave you over something like that" Nozomi cupped her cheeks kissing her gently. "N-Nozomi" Eli broke down sobbing in Nozomi's arms. This was the first time someone accepted her and still wanted to be with her after knowing what she was hiding. "Nozomi" Eli pushed her back so they were snuggling. Nozomi stroked her lovers hair in attempt to call her down   
"can you have sex with it" Nozomi stated bluntly and Eli turned red   
"I-I mean I c-can its f-fully functional" Nozomi looked a little grumpy when she looked at Eli   
"so that's why you've been putting off sex for so long, or even the topic" Eli was blushing.   
"Well I didn't know how you'd react in a sexual situation" the blonde started feeling aroused by the foreign topic. Nozomi straddled Eli and she became a stuttering embarrassed mess "Nozomi wha-" "quiet Elichi, I've caused you a lot of worry and grief I wanna give you a gift of sorts" she giggled. This was dangerous, Nozomi could feel it hardening beneath her "so easy to please" Nozomi kissed her, their lips gently connecting. This was purely a sign from heaven she tried grinding agents Nozomi but her hips were keeping her from moving. She whined into the kiss trying to find some friction "you're certainly ready" Nozomi moved her hips against Eli's Erection as the blonde gasped trying to speed up the process. "No patience at all" The purple haired girls hands snaked their way down to Eli's jeans as she unbuttoned and unzipped them. She tugged them down so she could get a full grip of her erection, Eli was big, like REALLY big Nozomi felt slightly intimidated but rubbed the hot flesh through her boxers. Eli moaned trying to grind against her hand. "Nozomi please don't tease me now" Eli had a very pitiful and pleading look on her face and Nozomi couldn't resist as she rubbed her hard on quicker kissing her neck.   
"Ah Nozomi I'm gonna"   
"Come for me Eli" and Come she did. Eri was gasping as her orgasm racked through her body as Nozomi slowed her pace. "Did that feel good" she kissed her lover. "Yeah it felt really good" she panted but now Eli had a problem to worry about. "I need to head home soon" The blonde looked at the clock. "Aw so soon" Nozomi groped at Eli's soft member. "Well I guess you can't go another round" Nozomi giggled getting off of her lap. "I need to wash these boxers now" Eli zipped up her jeans trying to reach the bathroom. "Sorry I only have panties" Nozomi chuckled and Eli sighed, being doomed to walk home with her girlfriends panties on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't get me wrong I love EliUmi but why not ship both~


End file.
